Demoni infernali
I Demoni infernali 'sono gli abitanti soprannaturali dell'Inferno, che possono essere evocati dalle streghe di Umbra come parte del loro ruolo nel mantenere l'oscurità. Questi demoni conferiscono alle streghe un enorme potere e saggezza e sono usati principalmente per combattere e dare la caccia agli angeli. Tuttavia, questo potere arriva ad un alto prezzo. se una strega non sacrifica angeli ogni giorno oppure muore o viene uccisa, essa è costretta forzatamente a rispettare fino in fondo il contratto con il demone con il quale la sua anima viene trascinata all'Inferno per l'eternità. In Bayonetta, i demoni agiscono come gli alleati di Bayonetta contro i più potenti angeli che le ostacolano il cammino nel trovare la verità sul suo passato. Sfortunatemente in Bayonetta 2, dopo la distruzione di Jubileus e dell'occhio destro del mondo, con la morte dell'ultimo saggio di Lumen, l'equilibrio del mondo diviene instabile, e i demoni, divenuti più potenti, riescono a liberarsi dal suo controllo. Bayonetta è costretta a combattere i demoni che non può controllare così come quelli che incontra nella sua strada per recuperare l'anima di Jeanne all'Inferno. In aggiunta ai demoni infernali che possono essere evocati, Bayonetta deve combattere anche contro demoni meno potenti in battaglie regolari durante il suo viaggio all'Inferno. Madama Butterfly, atrocità}} ''Madama Butterfly è il demone con cui Bayonetta ha fatto un contratto ed è la fonte di molti dei pugni. Quando non combatte, la sua silhouette può essere vista nell'ombra di Bayonetta. Quando si esegue un doppio salto, appaiono le sue ali per aggiungere più altezza nei suoi salti e aiuta Bayonetta a percorrere brevi distanze planando. Apparte l'uso in movimento ed i pugni, varie parti di Madama Butterfly vengono usate durante molte torture e vari attacchi (soprattutto contro Applauds e Affinities) nel primo gioco. Le sue braccia sono usate anche contro Sapientia, guidando Auditio contro Phantasmaraneae. Se viene eseguito un contrattacco su Inspired, appaiono vari arti per distruggere l'angelo della morte. Il demone ritorna in Bayonetta 2 e avrà più forme corporali. Invece di limitarsi a mani e piedi, una testa di farfalla può essere invocata per fare degli attacchi di testa durante l'Apoteosi d'Umbra e si manifesta completamente per distruggere Gomorrah ed in uno scontro con Temperantia. Madama Butterfly è chiamata a svolgere anche dei nuovi attacchi contro angeli come Valiance. Viene invocata anche durante alcuni attacchi torturanti contro Hideous, schiacciandolo ripetutamente e tirandogli vari pugni, finendolo con un potente ceffone. Quando Bayonetta indossa il vestito da Principessa del Regno dei Funghi, le braccia e le gambe di Madama Butterfly sono rimpiazzate da quelle di Bowser. Gli attacchi sono accompagnati anche dai classici versi di Bowser (Doppiati da Kenneth W. James) . Al di fuori della serie prinicipale, Madama Butterfly ritorna ad accompagnare Bayonetta in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Il suo nome, con tutta probabilità, deriva dall'opera di Giacomo Puccini. Negli anni 90 del 1800, era una giovane ragazza giapponese di Nagasaki che rinunciò alla propria cultura per fidanzarsi con un Ufficiale della Marina statunitense, solo per essere poi tradita. Ciò la portò ad uccidersi col seppuku (un suicidio che i giapponesi effettuavano solo quando ormai tutto era perduto, per portare onore alla propria famiglia). La teoria è supportata anche dalla descrizione del libro dei Demoni infernali, dove si parla di una giovane donna "morta in circostanze tragiche". Madama Styx, Madama Styx è il demone con cui Jeanne ha fatto un contratto ed è la fonte delle sue abilità soprannaturali. Possiede le stesse abilità di Madama Butterfly ed ha le stesse funzioni nel gameplay, soltanto che il suo corpo è colorato di rosa e bianco anziché di nero e viola. In Bayonetta 2, Jeanne usa il corpo di Madama Styx in un attacco congiunto con Madama Butterfly contro Belief. Madama Styx appare completamente quando si gioca nei panni di Jeanne, rimpiazzando Madama Butterfy negli attacchi, nelle torture e nei filmati. Madama Styx prende il nome dalla dea Stige, uno dei tanti figli degli di Oceano e Teti. Styx è la personificazione dell'odio, infatti il fiume Stige è anche conosciuto come il 'Fiume dell'odio'. Scolopendra, Scolopendra è un demone che appare frequentemente per stritolare, letteralmente, vari angeli. Viene usato contro Justitia. Il demone si avvolge in Auditio stringendo, riducendolo ad una palla sanguinosa. Scolopendra è poi invocato contro Balder in un altro tentativo di uccidere il Saggio di Lumen. Per un momento, sembra che il demone abbia superato lo scudo di energia di Balder, ma Balder procede per far esplodere l'energia raccolta e distrugge Scolopendra in mille pezzi. Scolopendra riappare nel decimo capitolo di Bayonetta 2 in cui Bayonetta verrà circondata da un tornado di Scolopendre, e dovrà volare tentando di evitarli. Scolopendra appare anche una volta durante l'adattamento anime, anche se stavolta viene controllato da Bayonetta per distruggere un Irenic che la sta inseguendo nella Route 666. Proprio come nel gioco, avvolge il suo corpo attorno a quello dell'angelo, stritolandolo. Scolopendra deve il suo nome ad un medesimo genere di millepiedi che appartiene alle Scolopendridae, una famiglia di grandi dimensioni, millepiedi velenosi che sono molto aggressivi e possono crescere fino a 30 cm di lunghezza. Il mukade (un altro genere di questa famiglia millepiedi) sono rappresentati come simboli delle tenebre e del male nel folklore giapponese. In una storia, si narra che i mukade fuggirono dall'Inferno durante il . Ciò potrebbe aver dato ispirazione nella creazione del suddetto demone. Scolopendra sembra fare riferimento al Gigapede dalla serie Devil May Cry che è stato creato dal creatore di Bayonetta, Hideki Kamiya. Gomorrah, Gomorrah è un demone dall'aspetto di drago, che proviene dal bosco infernale Johonson Forest. Nel primo gioco, Gomorrah viene controllato in un attacco contro Beloved, apparendo dietro all'angelo gigante mordendolo e masticandolo finendo per inghiottirlo. Viene poi controllato da Balder, che lo usa in suoi vari attacchi. Purtroppo, Balder è in grado di contrastare l'assalto di Gomorrah bloccando le fauci con una sfera di energia. Egli procede col distruggere la sfera sulla la bocca chiusa di Gomorrah, finendo il demone ferito rompendogli il collo. Nel adattamento anime, Gomorrah appare all'inizio del film in cui distrugge un Beloved con le sue fauci come nel gioco. Appare di nuovo nel climax del film in cui Bayonetta tenta di evocarlo per combattere Jubileus. Tuttavia, la divinità crea velocemente una lama di energia e trafigge la testa di Gomorrah, in modo similare alla sua sconfitta per mano di Balder nel gioco. In Bayonetta 2, Gomorrah dimostra di essere sopravvissuto, quando è chiamato a finire un Belief in un modo simile a un Beloved dal primo gioco. Tuttavia, il portale non riesce a chiudersi e Gomorrah coglie l'occasione per sfuggire al controllo di Bayonetta e il suo attacco con corpo al completo. Nel processo di invio di Jeanne di Inferno, il demone non dà a Bayonetta nessun altra scelta se non quella di combattere contro il suo demone alleato. Mentre la lunga battaglia arriva ad una conclusione, Bayonetta evoca Labolas e lo usa per distruggere Gomorrah. Gomorrah appare più tardi nella Johnson Forest, quando Bayonetta e Diomedes corrono in aiuto di Loki. Qui, Gomorrah sembra più curioso che ostile, infatti non attacca mai direttamente. Invece agisce come un ostacolo, Bayonetta deve schivare le sue varie parti del corpo. Gomorrah viene evocato alla fine del gioco da Jeanne per divorare Loptr dopo essere stato cacciato dalla vetta del Monte Fimbulventr da Omne. A questo punto, Gomorrah è di nuovo sotto controllo. In SSB4 Gomorrah appare come parte dello smash finale di Bayonetta. Dopo aver caricato l'attacco, Bayonetta evocherà Gomorrah che inizierà a mordere chiunque gli si trovi vicino, proprio come nei giochi. Tutti coloro i quali hanno la percentuale di smash al 100% o più verranno mandati KO all'istante. Nella mitologia, Gomorrah, e la sua città sorella, Sodoma, erano due città che sono apparse più volte nei testi biblici. Nei testi divini è stato approvato il giudizio su Sodoma e Gomorrah, ed a causa della loro malvagità, le due città impure sono state consumate dalla collera di Dio nella forma di fuoco e zolfo piovuto dal cielo. Hekatoncheir, '''Hekatoncheir fa la sua prima apparizione quando viene evocato tre volte contro Temperantia nel primo gioco. Hekatoincher prende l'Audito e tira fuori il suo unico braccio per infliggere più danni a Bayonetta. Indine perfora la faccia dell'Auditio, appiatendola letteralmente nel suo petto. Hekatoncheir è utilizzato anche contro i Golem dove con le sue braccia fa una piccola partita di pallavolo, purtroppo però le ultime due braccia falliscono nel loro intento, schiacciandolo sul terreno. Hekatoncheir riappare in Bayonetta 2, con le sue braccia che fungono da azione contro Takemikazuchi. Agisce in modo simile a Madama butterfly, venendo invocato attraverso un portale per tirare grandi pugni e spinte. Hekatoncheir viene invocato contro i Golem di Aesir, questa volta però la sua partita di pallavolo termina con successo, spedendo l'angelo all'Inferno. Nel quattordicesimo capitolo, dopo che Sapientia tende un imboscata a Bayonetta, Rosa invoca Hekatoincher per temporeggiare con l'angelo, in modo da distrarlo. Infine, dopo che Bayonetta attraversa il ponte il demone colpirà l'angelo fino a lanciarlo in una zona diversa. Omne, Omne è un demone che appare come evocazione finale di Bayonetta 2 e assomiglia a una fusione di Jubileus e Queen Sheba, anche se lei sembra essere la sua entità separata. Lei è invocata da Bayonetta e Balder Durante la battaglia contro Loptr, dove viene cacciata via da Fimbulvetr, lasciando dietro di sé la sua anima e il suo corpo per spingere l'impotente Gomorrah che era appena stato invocato da Jeanne. Il design di Omne ha Jubileus come metà destra e Queen Sheba come metà sinistra. Questo simboleggia le rispettive divinità di due dei regni da lei creati, forse dividendo se stessa. Se questo è il caso, allora Aesir, essendo il Dio del libero arbitrio e del regno del Caos, potrebbe essere stato il terzo, ma non fisico, parte del suo sé originale. Omne sembra derivare dalla parola latina 'Omnisciēns' che indica una persona onnisciente di conoscenza e saggezza. Omne deriva anche dalla parola 'Omnis' che significa 'tutti' e 'tutto ciò', riferendosi alle sembianze da ibrido che include sia l'angelico Jubileus e il demoniaco Sheba, le dee dei loro rispettivi regni. Fury, Fury è un piccolo demone con ali di pipistrello e un unico occhio rosso al centro, Fury può rallentare i movimenti di Bayonetta con particolari colpi magici dal suo occhio, lavorando con uno sguardo paralizzante. Bayonetta può prevedere quando attaccherà, in base al suo occhio se è aperto o meno. Carnage I Carnage sono un gruppo di libellule demoniache in Bayonetta 2 che vengono invocati nella combo finale di Kafka. I Carnage non hanno alcuna voce nel libro dei Demoni infernali, infatti il loro nome viene detto nella galleria in-game. Sono anche chiamati per la tortura sui Maliciuos, divorandoli brutalmente per poi farli esplodere. La parola Carnage deriva dalla parola latina Carn che significa 'carne'. Come tutte le libellule, Carnage ha un appetito molto vorace che viene mostrato durante la tortura contro Malicious. Alraune, Alraune è il demone che è riuscito a mettere le mani sull'anima di Jeanne quando è stata inviata all'Inferno e Bayonetta dovrà lottare contro di lei per salvare la sua amica. Nella prima fase della sua lotta, usa le fruste ed i suoi artigli per attaccare e può anche evocare fiori infernali per aiutarsi. Alraune si trasformerà in una bestia mostruosa nella sua seconda fase e viene reintrodotta con un nuovo epiteto. Al momento della sua sconfitta, Rodin sigilla la sua anima dentro l'arma che riporta il suo nome: Alruna. Sembra che lei ha un certo grado di potere sulla Johnson Forest, infatti possiede un palazzo lì. Si trova qui a causa del suicidio commesso nella vita precedente. Alraune, la parola tedesca per mandragora, nel libro della Genesi, si dice che ha proprietà di fertilità che possono aiutare le donne a concepire figli. In età medievale, la mandragora è una pianta che urla quando sradicata, un urlo in grado di uccidere tutti coloro che ascoltano, questa pianta velenosa è stata utilizzata nella stregoneria per vari incantesimi così come in uso medico. La biografia di Alraune menziona anche che il suo suicidio è avvenuto grazie a delle pinate velenose di mandragore. Hideous, Agendo come la versione infernale di Affinity, Hideous appare come una creatura rivestita di un armatura, e che detengono un gran numero di fucili su una delle sue armi simile ad una falce. Essi possono anche utilizzare le loro ali per volare sopra e intorno al campo di battaglia, se lo desiderano. Un prototipo di Hideous è apparso nel primo Bayonetta, e nell'introduzione di Bayonetta: Bloody Fate. Hideous è uno dei demoni nemici in Bayonetta 2 che non ricevere la propria introduzione quando appare per la prima volta. Questo è anche il caso di Fury e Pride. Hatred, Agendo come la versione infernale di Applaud, Hatred agisce come una versione più dura e più forte di Hideous. Brandiscono armi a doppia falce e adornano più decorazioni per le loro armature. Come Hideous, può anche volare intorno a Bayonetta per evitare i suoi attacchi. Una versione più scura e demoniaca di Affinity era originariamente destinata ad essere utilizzata nel primo Bayonetta. Yusuke Hashimoto ha detto che è stato progettato per essere utilizzato per sfoggiare una battaglia epica tra le streghe di Umbra ed i Saggi Lumen ma che è stato costretto a tagliare. Questa versione successiva fa un altro aspetto nell'introduzione al Bayonetta: Bloody Fate. Questo disegno è stato poi parzialmente rielaborato per diventare Hatred. Hatred fa anche un breve cameo in Bayonetta: Bloody Fate. Insidious, Insidious appare come una gigantesca manta meccanica mostruosa con un motivo a forma di teschio e un grande occhio in ciascuna delle sue "ali". Debutta in Bayonetta 2. È considerata la controparte infernale di Kinship e Worship. Naviga ad enorme velocità e potere, e può eseguire numerosi attacchi contro Bayonetta. La battaglia si svolge sott'acqua. Un altro Insidious si combatte durante la sequenza del jet da combattimento del capitolo XVI. Questo deve essere ripetutamente attaccato agli occhi in modo che esso venga distrutto; attacca nello stesso modo del primo, sparando laser e inviando dei tentacoli dai suoi occhi. Dopo averlo cacciato una volta, riapparirà dietro il jet e tentarà di bombardarlo con delle sfere rosse. Insidious non è stato progettato da Yusuke Hashimoto come il resto dei Demoni infernali, ma è stata una collaborazione tra Platinum Games e Eiichi Shimizu che è noto per le sue opere nella serie manga Kurogane no Linebarrels e ULTRAMAN. Pain, Pain, un grande demone meccanico di colore blu, fa la sua prima apparizione nella Cattedrale delle cascate dopo che Bayonetta e Loki hanno ripristinato il ponte del Duomo a Fimbulvetr. Utilizza i suoi arti per muoversi e fare grandi attacchi a Bayonetta, anche se in ultima analisi, viene distrutto dopo che lei chiama Diomedes per tagliarlo a pezzi. Nella sua forma pre-combattimento, ha la forma di una bara. Pain compare anche nel capitolo XII, dove viene incontrato un paio di volte quando Bayonetta cavalca Diomedes. Agisce come la versione infernale di Beloved, e tende ad essere accompagnato da gruppi di Hideous o Fury sul campo di battaglia e, a volte può apparire in coppia. Mictlantecuhtli, Mictlantecuhtli è un grande Demone pipistrello con quattro ali, molteplici occhi e lunghi denti taglienti. Viene speso invocato durante delle combo. Durante alcuni suoi attacchi gira selvaggiamente attraverso il campo, lasciando cadere verso il basso sulla sua testa e rilasciando uno stridio potente che può distruggere i nemici in un ampio raggio. Mictlantecuhtli è utilizzato anche durante la tortura per Greed, dove apparirà sopra Greed e lo perforerà, Uccidendolo con estrema violenza. Michtlantecuhtli prende il nome dal Dio azteco dei morti. L'azteco Mictlantecuhtli è il governatore di inferi più profondi, molto simile a come Mictlantecuhtli si trova nelle parti più profonde dell'Inferno. Sloth, Sloth è un demone umanoide marrone-verdastro con sei braccia, due delle quali sono utilizzate come piedi. La sua testa è a forma di spade curve ed indossa un armatura completamente d'oro, portando sei spade simile alle Sharuba, nella sua schiena, che utilizza in tutti i suoi diversi attacchi. Quando attacca, può saltare in aria tenendo due spade nei suoi "piedi" e rituffarsi bombe a terra, seguendo cioè un colpo di spada verso il bass dopo aver estratto altre due spade fuori della sua schiena. Sloth può anche attaccare con una raffica di spada se Bayonetta è vicina a lui e, se invece è lontana, tentaterà di coprire la distanza scivolando e strisciando con le sue spade verso di lei. Se il giocatore non riesce a ucciderlo completamente, Sloth impiegherà un attimo per far ricrescere gli arti distrutti prima di tornare in battaglia. Altri Demoni Ci sono dei Demoni che vengono menzionati in-game ma non sono mai stati visti. Si trovano nelle descrizioni delle armi usate da Bayonetta e Jeanne. *'Ashura' - Il Dio Demone della guerra. Il suo cuore pulsa all'interno di Shuraba. *'Kulshedra' - Un Demone serpente il cui spirito è stato sigillato nell'arma che porta il suo nome. *'Vritra' - Come Kulshedra, questo Demone serpente è sigillato in un'arma appropriata. *'Durga' - Un Demone con molte braccia, ha una buona padronanza del fuoco e della magia elettrica. *'Kali' - Proprio come Durga, questo Demone ha un migliaio di braccia e competenza nel fuoco e coi fulmini. *'Odette' - Una strega Demone che ha fatto un patto con il Demone della regina Odile. Non si sa se era in precedenza una Strega di Umbra. *'Odile' - Una regina Demone, che potrebbe essere stata un Demone infatti la descrizione di Odette cita quest'ultima fare un patto con l'ex. *'Karen' - Una donna che è stato bandita al lago Cocito per ballare per tutta l'eternità. *'Lt. Col. Kilgore' - Un sanguinolento veterano dell'esercito che ha scambiato la sua vita per salvare le sue truppe solo per essere tradito dal Demone che ha messo in commercio la sua anima. *'Mahavairocana' - Un potente Demone con una grande unità romantica, noto per sedurre le donne nei loro sogni. *'Sai Fung' - Un Demone volante, Sai Fung è uno dei due uccelli più veloci dell'Inferno. *'Tang Lung' - Tang Lung è uno dei due uccelli più veloci dell'Inferno. *'Rakshasa' - Un Dio Demone, il cui chakra dà il potere di spade gemelle portano il suo nome. *'Rasetsu' - La Dea della distruzione e della rovina. *'Kafka' - Un uomo che imprecò e che venne trasformato in un insetto come punizione. *'Samsa' - Un uomo che è stato ripudiato dalla sua famiglia e inviato all'Inferno dopo essersi trasformato in un insetto. *'Chernobog' - Il Dio della morte, l'arma chiamata col suo nome contiene le anime rubate da lui. *'Undine' - Un amante respinto che si gettò nel fiume di Cocito, i cui sentimenti di gelosia ed i lamenti sono abbastanza potenti da manifestarsi in fiamme e ghiaccio. *'Salamandra' - Un drago Demone infernale. Diversamente dalla maggior parte delle armi che utilizzano solo l'anima di un Demone, l'intero corpo di Salamandra è stato utilizzato per l'arma. Curiosità * In Bloody Fate, appaiono solo sei Demoni: Hideous (cameo), Gomorrah, Malphas (cameo), Hekatoncheir, Scolopendra e Queen Sheba. * Nella versione inglese dei giochi, tutti i Demoni infernali elencati nei due libri (il Libro di Demoni infernali ed il Vademecum di Lemegeton) hanno epiteti che seguono il formato di "X of Y". Le eccezioni a questo sono Gomorrah, Hekatoncheir, Baal e Diomedes, i cui epiteti seguono il formato "X of the Y". L'unica eccezione a entrambi questi formati è "Rodin, The Infinite One". Voci correlate * Lingua dei Demoni Note e riferimenti Sitografia * VS Battles Wiki Videografia * * * ---- Categoria:Demoni Categoria:Nemici Categoria:Alleati Categoria:Bayonetta Categoria:Bayonetta 2 Categoria:Boss en:Infernal Demons ru:Демоны